Winchesters Read Rob Thurman
by WindSpirit79
Summary: What would Winchesters read? A series about brothers like them of course.


Winchesters Read Rob Thurman

_Disclaimer:__I don't own SN, only the very awesome Mr. Kripke and the CW have that honor._

Sam approached the door quietly and opened it. He didn't want to disturb Dean. He was sleeping soundly when he left and after the hunt they just had, he figured he could use the rest. Softly opening the door, he was met by a scrambling Dean, who had been laid casually on his bed - reading a book. Not a porn mag. A book. Sam's brows rose as Dean tried to quickly hide the novel. Both were silent for a moment as they stared at each other. Dean with an expression that clearly said, "Busted", while Sam was wondering if he should say Christo.

Going for casual, Sam walked past him to the mini fridge and put away the beer and sandwiches he'd bought for later. After the building they were last hunting in blew up, they both agreed to keep a low profile until they'd crossed the next few state lines.

Dean had relaxed back on the bed as he passed, feeling he was in the clear as Sam wasn't going to bring it up. He thought too soon.

"So," Sam said over his shoulder. "Rob Thurman huh?"

Dean froze. _Crap_. He should have known Sam would never let him get off that easily. He cleared his throat as he answered stiffly, "Um. Yeah. He's not bad." And maybe if he didn't admit he knew Rob Thurman was actually a woman, he could get off with minimal teasing from his little brother. He didn't want Sam thinking he was reading some chick book.

Sam's smirk was hidden behind the refrigerator door. He knew the authors' work, he also knew 'He' was a 'She', and that Dean was trying to save face. Instead of calling him on it, he just let him off the hook, he knew exactly what he'd been reading. "Yeah, the Nightlife series is pretty good."

Now it was Dean's turn to raise a brow. Sam shut the door, and stood to face him. "What? You think that since I don't go to school anymore I just stopped reading?" Sam chuckled at Dean's expression.

Dean shrugged. "No. I just didn't peg you for the horror novel type of guy. More of a Shakespear or a Twain."

Sam rolled his eyes. Sometimes his brother took his geekboy title too seriously. "I do enjoy reading different genres Dean."

Dean rolled his own eyes. His brother was such a geek. Who says words like genre anyway?

Sam motioned to his side. "So how far in are you?"

Dean pulled his book back out from under the comforter where he'd hurriedly stashed it. No point hiding it now. "I'm about halfway through Madhouse."

Sam nodded. "That one was pretty intense. Sawney was a real piece of work."

Dean snorted. "No kidding. Makes the Benders look cuddly."

Sam could only agree. He looked curiously at his brother. They had a lot in common when it came to hunting, and even some everyday things (not music of course), but it wasn't often he could talk about his favorite books with Dean. He wanted to know what his brother thought of them.

"How did you get into the series? What's your favorite so far?"

Dean leaned back against the headboard. Apparently they were in book club now. He smirked inwardly. Then found himself smiling. That was okay by him. Sometimes it was nice to talk with Sam about things outside of hunting. And he really did like these books. It would be cool to compare notes. For a little while anyway. He wasn't a book geek. That was Sammy's department.

He shrugged. "Some girl I hooked up with one night was a book lover. Her place was full of them. She was really into the series and was telling me all about it. Said I should try it."

He'd only half listened to her. Reading wasn't what he'd had in mind right then. But later on he had been waiting on Sam at the bookstore and had spotted a copy of Nightlife. Since Sam wasn't going to be done anytime soon, he'd bought it on a whim. Figuring he'd give it a try when he got bored enough, and had discovered he really did enjoy the book.

Sam looked surprised, but said nothing. "And your favorite?"

Dean tilted his head in thought. "Hm. I don't know. I'd say it's a tie between Moonshine and Madhouse. I won't be sure till I've finished it."

Sam nodded. It was a tough call. He liked them both quite a bit.

It was Dean's turn to ask a question then. 'So uh, who's your favorite character?' For some reason, he found he wanted to know.

Sam was happy his brother was going along with this. He'd wondered if he would talk about books. Not usually Dean's style. He was also thrilled his brother had asked the question he'd wanted to ask himself. He had a character he identified with his brother and maybe Dean did too.

"I like Cal a lot."

Dean thought so. Of course Sam would identify the most with Cal. Both were the younger brother. Both feared their inner selves and both were too dense to realize they didn't need to. They were both good men. He decided to point that out. In a roundabout way of course.

"Figures you'd pick the little brother." Sam gave him his patented bitchface. Dean continued. "Yeah, he's not bad. A bit whiney about his bad genes, but he's a good kid. And a smartass." Dean's smile said that was a very important trait.

Sam snorted. "Who's your favorite then?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. Niko I think. He makes me gag with all his health food crap," The face he made had Sam holding a chuckle back. He wasn't surprised Dean said that. He'd never met a cheeseburger he didn't like. "But he's a badass. Good fighter. And he protects his family."

_Just like you._ Sam thought. "He's a good brother."

Dean saw the look on Sam's face. How his eyes had softened. Oh hell no. He was not going to get sentimental on him. Time for a subject change. "Plus he's dating a hot, rich vampire. Ooh." He made a lecherous face. "Promise is smokin'."

Sam did laugh now.

Dean's expression changed to pensive. "You know the idea that they're born, not made, is kinda freaky."

Sam nodded. 'It is. She does a lot of original spin on the lore. It's pretty cool."

Dean bit his lower lip. "Sure is. But it made me think."

Catching Dean's suddenly serious expression, Sam sobered. "What?"

"Remember the condoms and booze we found when we hit that nest of vamps in Tulsa? You don't think...?"

The stared at each other for a few seconds before saying, "Nah." in unison and laughing.

Dean looked at Sam, his smile just a soft curve of his lips now. He had one more thing he wanted to ask. "Those Leandros brothers are something huh?"

Sam shuffled a foot, glancing down and back up. "Yeah. I like how close they are."

Kinda like us was left unspoken between them.

"Me too." Admitted Dean. Then he added, because he wasn't going to get too sappy, "Plus they're good for freelancers." You couldn't really call them hunters in a true sense. "They work almost as hard as we do."

Sam's mouth twisted. "Yeah, but they have our luck too. Always finding trouble. Or visa versa."

Dean shrugged it off. "Stuff happens. They find their way out of it."

"Barely."

Dean smirked. "Gotta think on their feet Sammy. We should know. We're good at that."

Sam nodded, conceding. Then said tentatively, "We should talk over the next one when it comes out."

Dean appeared laid back. Good. He'd wondered if Dean would back off and make a wise crack.

"Yeah. Could be fun." That was followed by a teasing smile and Sam knew it was coming. "But don't think we're making a habit out of this. We aren't starting a book club."

"Jerk." Sam smiled.

Dean grinned. "Bitch."


End file.
